A Smurfy Christmas Carol (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 8
Grouchy was soon found falling on his back and repeating "I can change" to himself. When he awakened, he was back in his bedroom. "I..I'm back," He exclaimed, "And I'm alive!" He got up and looked out the window, relieved about the time, "It's not Christmas Morning yet! There's still time to set things right!" Grouchy said as he grabbed his miniature hang-glider and headed out. When the sun shined upon the village, the voice of Grouchy's singing filled throughout. Papa peeked out from out of his house and chuckled merrily. Brainy also heard Grouchy's singing and was confused, "What's that?" When Eska sat up from her bed, groggily trying to awake, she heard Grouchy's singing as well, "Huh?" She hopped out to see the commotion. Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty, and Eska followed Papa through the village until he stopped, "Oh!" The tree was all up and not burnt, The decorations were fixed, and the fire was even lit. "Look at this!" Hefty exclaimed, "Never thought I'd see the day!" "Wow..." Eska marveled. "Well, look who's finally up!" Grouchy smiled at them. "Grouchy, you did all this?" Papa wandered over to him in surprise. "Yep!' Grouchy confirmed, "I even baked a fruitcake!" The others gasped. "Woah," Eska's eyes widened. "And, I was wrong," Grouchy explained as he set the fruitcake down on the table, "Christmas isn't a time for hating! That's what other days are for. I was so focused on getting what I wanted, that I didn't see that the real gift...was having a family that cares...even thought I'm grouchy!" Papa chuckled and handed him his gift, "Merry Christmas! I know it's not that hang-glider you always wanted, but I made it just for you." "Thanks, Papa," Grouchy smiled as he opened his gift, "A new hat!" He exclaimed and put his on. After rubbing his arm, he gave Papa a hug, in which the latter returned. He then turned to Eska, who was very much alive, "Hey, Eska...about that thing I said...I...well..." Grouchy pulled out a small present, "I managed to make this for you. It's probably not the best." Eska took his present and opened it. Her eyes widened as she looked at the beautiful crafting of her parents in a wreath. "Wow, Grouchy! This is amazing!" Eska exclaimed, "And maybe..you wanna give my present another try?" "Are you kidding? Of course!" Grouchy took her gift and opened it, showing the beautiful crafting of the snowflake. "My mother always taught me to give then get," Eska explained, "You like it." "No..." Grouchy told her, "I ''love ''it. Thank you, Eska. Your mother would be proud." Eska smiled and hugged Grouchy. The latter hesitated, but returned it. Just then, he remembered something, "Oh!" He pulled out a paper star, "I made this for all of us!" The Smurfs looked as Grouchy climbed the ladder and put the star on top, "Merry Christmas, everybody!" They let out a cheer as he climbed down. He then realized, "Wait a minute...if Papa knew I wanted a hang-glider..." "Remember, it's just for you!" Papa reminded. And with those words, Grouchy grabbed his hat, which inflated it and wished everyone a Merry Christmas once again. He flew around the tree until he landed on another snowsmurf. The others gathered around to see if he was okay. "Ugh, I hate snow!" Grouchy sat up, "And I hate being cold, and I hate carrots! But most of all, I hate that Christmas...is only once a year!" The Smurfs laughed. "And God bless us," Eska added as she helped him up, "Every Smurf!" They all then began singing Smurf the Hall once again as they happily celebrated Christmas together. The End Previous Category:A Smurfy Christmas Carol chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story